Making It Work
by Misstymountains
Summary: A story in my imagination of Cam & Maya's relationship : They'll go through ups and downs, lefts and rights, curves and sharp turns. Stick around to see what happens :)
1. Chapter 1 Class

_Intro: Maya and Cam have just gotten together. After previously embarrassing herself many times, she can finally feel as if everything is normal in her life for once. _

"So let's go over the list again. You're in a band, you're a superstar cello player, you're smart, cute, and officially a Puck Bunny!" Tristan exclaimed as he smiled one of his over-excited smiles at Maya, who proceeded to blush from embarrassment.

Tori giggled.

"Oh Tristan, we all know she isn't a 'Puck Bunny.' Cam's different, right?" Tori said in her defense, yet obviously enjoying Tristan's little joke.

"Of _course_ he is. I mean, really guys, could you even see me as one of those… g_irls_?" Maya said, almost spitting with disgust.

"Welllll.." Tristan stressed, a gesture that foreboded a rude contradiction, "You _did _try to give yourself that fake-booby boob job once, remember?"

"Ugh!" Maya rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat. As she picked up her pencil to scribble distracting doodles onto her notebook, she rolled her eyes again, cringing at such an embarrassing memory. How could she have been so stupid?

Just then _he_ walks In, _Campbell Saunders_.

There was something about Cam that always left Maya wanting more. There was so much about him that she didn't know…

He shot her that cute, almost nervous, half-smile that he always gave her when he walked by her. Twenty seconds later and he would be sitting in the same seat he sat in everyday in French class, and it was only a couple of feet away from Maya. She smiled back and then looked down at her notebook quickly, pretending to be scribbling down something important enough to distract her from Cam's heart-warming gaze.

"_Puckkkk Bunnyyy…" _Maya heard behind her, the giggles ensuing.

She did a quick turn behind her to glare at Tristan and Tori, but soon thoughts of Cam began flooding her mind and suddenly everything was going to be okay.

But class was starting. Time to focus.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hallway

Chapter 2 – The Hallway

Maya was gathering the books off of her desk and getting ready to switch to the next class.

"Meet us for lunch, okay? I don't care how convincing your new hockey player boyfriend is. We're your friends, we come first." Tristan declared in his sassy-yet-jokingly way.

"See ya!" Tori smiled as Tristan dragged her off into the hallway.

_Those guys…_ Maya thought and shook her head playfully, thinking of how happy, yet annoyed, she was to have friends like them.

"Oh hey Maya," a voice came from behind her. It was so obviously-

"Cam! Hi!" she spun around. "Um, what're you doing now?" Maya asked as she lifted the strap of her bag onto her shoulder.

"Nothing much…" Cam nodded and looked around. He was so obviously new to this whole boyfriend thing.

"Oh," Maya said, "Well I have to get going, if that's okay. I need to get to my next class and-"

"Look Maya," He started. "There's going to be this party.. Well it's not a party, more of a get together, at one of the hockey bro's houses on Friday and, well, you know, I'd really like for you to go with me. As, like, a date." Cam threw at her all at once, putting his hand behind his head.

"Oh!" Maya exclaimed. "Sure, I mean, that sounds fun…" she smiled and nodded.

"Great! Okay. Um, yeah I gotta go too now." Cam said, pointing his thumb to the door. "Talk to you later? Or tonight.. whichever." Cam said with a nervous smile on his face.

"Yah of course!" Maya replied and flashed one last smile as Cam waved goodbye to her and eventually left the classroom.

_"Hockey bros"? _Maya said to herself as she relaxed her shoulders. But she shrugged it off and went to her next class.

_~The period right before lunch~_

Maya was setting some books down in her locker when Tristan and Tori come running up to her as usual.

"Oh my God. Tori and I totally saw you and Cam alone in the room after French class. Updates. Now." Tristan said, holding Tori's hand to keep his excitement down.

"Oh it was nothing guys. Seriously. He just invited me to a party." Maya shrugged, but couldn't hide her urge to smile for very long.

"Are you kidding me?!" Tori exclaimed. "How is that _nothing_! What kind of party?"

"A house party? What's the venue?"

"Yeah where is it?"

"Can we come?"

"Will there be drinking?!"

"How many people are going?" Tori and Tristan switched back and forth.

"Maya. You can't tell us something like _that_ and expect not to give up the details. That like, breaks best friend code or something. C'mon, spill!" Tristan said, his hands folded over his chest.

"Well he says it's going to be a party for his 'Hockey bros.' Probably to celebrate a victory or something?" Maya said, shutting her locker door.

Tristan held his mouth agape as they began to walk down the hallway and towards the cafeteria.

"No Maya what's wrong with you! There hasn't been a game in weeks! It's obviously some kind of booze-drinking-" Tori started

"Sex-having-" Tristan continued, eyes staring directly at Maya.

"Puck Bunny PARTY!" They finished together, squealing with delight.

Maya looked both confused and disgusted.

"_SEX HAVING?!" _she shouted. People glanced at the three friends as they walked by.

"_Shh. _Relax Maya. We know you and Campbell aren't gonna do anything stupid," Tori stated. "It's just… you guys are in 9th grade and I highly doubt anyone's gonna go easy on some niners."

"Yeah totes." Tristan agreed, looking from Tori to Maya with a slow nod.

"Okay well.. What do you guys suggest I do?" Maya said. She was having second thoughts about the party, but on the other hand she didn't want to let Cam down. Especially since they just got together, after she had worked so hard for this relationship to even exist.

"Well, I _definitely_ have a few suggestions." Tristan scoffed, looking Maya up and down.

"What's that supposed to mean…" Maya said, almost pouting.

"Nothing Maya, we just want to make sure you look and act your best for this party!" Tori announced with a nervous laugh, hooking arms with both Tristan and Maya as they entered the cafeteria.

Maya had so many emotions and thoughts running through her head. For one, she was still lingering on what Tristan and Tori said about all those things that happen at high school parties, especially a _jock_ party. But what do they know? They've certainly never been to one. But on the other hand neither has she… I guess she'll just have to trust them.


	3. Chapter 3 The Caf

**Chapter 3 – Cafeteria**

The three friends un-linked arms as they walked into the caf.

"I'll go find us seats, just pick me up like… a bag of chips or something. I'm not that hungry." Tori said as she walked off past the sea of students.

"'Kay, Tors." Tristan waved briefly to her with a smile. In a flash his attention was directed back to Maya.

"So Maya," he started as they walked on line for lunch "About this party. I was thinking you should wear a dress. Y'know, a sexy one. Not one of those regular old grandma-came-to-visit sundresses you have in your closet."

"Hey! Do you have a problem with my wardrobe or something?" Maya refuted, slightly annoyed.

"Not on a regular day, but for now, yes Maya." Tristan said, picking up his tray and joining the line. "Tori and I are taking you shopping. Today. After school. Sharp." He added, surveying the display of food to his left.

Maya looked down at her body. "Do you have a problem with my outfit right now, too?" she snapped and then sighed. Tristan paid her no attention.

As the two walked off the line to find Tori with their table, Tristan suddenly slapped his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. "UGH I forgot Tori's chips. So forgetful. I'll meet you at the table." He sped-walked back in the other direction.

Maya scanned the lunchroom for Tori.

Eventually she spotted her and Zig sitting at a table with a few empty seats. Tori was scooping up a finger-full of Zig's pudding and dotting it onto his nose.

"You think that's funny huh?" Zig joked as he looked for a napkin while Tori laughed her head off.

Maya chuckled.

"Hey Matlin!"

She turned to the caller. She saw the Ice Hounds sitting at a table. Cam was looking up at her.

"Yes, you." Ice Hound Mike Dallas impatiently waved her over.

Maya looked back over at Tori and Zig. Now Tori was mindlessly telling some boring story to Zig as he spaced out with a french fry hanging out of his mouth. She looked over at the snack bar for Tristan. No sight of him. Finally she looked back to the Hounds' table. Dallas raised one eyebrow.

Maya mentally shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the table with her tray in hand.

"'Sup Ms. Saunders? Couldn't resist the _call of the wild_?" Dallas playfully smirked; all of the Ice Hounds bellowing canine-like sounds at her to backup their leader, and then dissolving into playful laughter.

Maya laughed as if it were funny and took a seat next to Cam.

"Oh loosen up Matlin. We just wanna talk." Dallas reassured her. Maya looked up at him. Cam stared off into the distance.

"'Heard your little boyfriend here invited you to our party, huh?" He continued. "Well I for one think that's just cute." Dallas puckered and then took a long swig of coke.

"Yeah, well…" Maya mustered up. "It better be fun." She glared mockingly at the pigheaded jock and took a swig from her own can.

"Oooooh…" the hounds boomed in the background.

"Oh so you wanna play tough huh?" Dallas shot back. "Don't worry. We hounds know how to have fun." He continued. "Just bring _that _attitude to the party," he took another swig, "and you'll have fun too." He laughed.

Maya smiled nervously and began to pick at her food. She looked over at Cam, who was already looking at her. His face broke into a reassuring smile. Maya smiled back, and without thinking leaned in and kissed Cam on the cheek.

"Awwww!" echoed the hounds. At first Cam had looked worried, almost scared, but eventually his face melted into joy, and he leaned in for another loving kiss from Maya. This time on the lips.

"Hey chill out niners." Dallas joked. "Save that stuff for the party!" he laughed and slapped five with one of the hounds behind him.

Maya could care less about what they had just said.


	4. Chapter 4 The Mall

Chapter 4 – The Mall

"Um, where were you?" Tristan ran up to Maya in front of the school.

"I was just… having lunch with Cam." Maya said quickly, remembering her promise to eat lunch with her friends. She turned away from Tristan to hide her shame.

"Ugh, that question was _obviously _rhetorical." Tristan shot back.

Zig and Tori appeared, holding hands.

"I agree with Tristan. That wasn't cool." Tori said.

"You didn't even hear what he said." Maya replied.

"Well I know it had to be about you skipping out on lunch with us again for Cam! At least when I wanna have lunch with my boyfriend I bring him _with_ me." Tori shot, looking up at Zig and smiling.

"Hey don't bring me into this." Zig said, staring ahead.

"But that's different! Zig is our friend too!" Maya said frustratingly.

"Enough! This really has nothing to do with the present situation!" Tristan held is hands up to separate the two. "Since you skipped out on us, we have no time to waste. The party is happening tomorrow night and I want to make sure we have Maya as prepared as possible! Does everyone understand?" Tristan declared.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Okay." Tristan took a deep breath. "To the mall."

~At the Mall~

"I wish Cam could've come." Maya sighed.

"Trust me, as a typical teenage boy, I'm sure he wouldn't want to walk around a mall picking out girly clothes when he could be doing something more fun… Like video games!" Zig inserted, looking back from Tristan to Maya for any signs of agreement.

None.

"Oh shut up Zig." Tori nudged him. "Besides Maya, we wouldn't _let _Cam come. Why would we want him to see your 'partayyyy' outfit before the day of the party? Sheesh, use your brain." She rolled her eyes.

"That's true. But I mean, we haven't spent any alone time together in a while." Maya couldn't help but throw in. She'd really meant to mention something about how she'd longed to spend some time alone with Cam ever since that kiss in the caf.

"Maya don't worry," Tristan reassured her. "I'm sure everything will be fine." He put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Now can we puh-lease hurry? Tori and I have to practice singing for the musical after this."

"Fine." Maya sighed. Shouldn't things like visiting the mall after school to pick out clothes be fun? Or were her thoughts about Cam just clouding her mind

"Ooh! I _love_ this store." Tori squealed as she dragged Zig with her through the revolving doors. Tristan shrugged and dragged Maya in the same manner.

"So Maya," Tori said excitedly, "I was thinking you should wear something.. pink?" she held a dress to her own body and looked up at Zig with a smile. "It's even the last one in this size..." Tori seemed to mutter to herself, pressed the dress against her body and making small poses infront of a full-length mirror.

"Um, hello?" Tristan butt in, "This is about Maya?" he snatched the dress away and held it up to Maya's petite frame.

"What do you think Maya?" Tristan asked.

"I don't really…" Maya started,

"She hates it." Tori said, snatching back the dress and throwing it into her own basket. Tristan and Maya rolled their eyes and smiled.

After a numerous amount of pillaging through clothes racks, travelling the malls to simply find that one dress that would suit Maya perfectly…

"What about this store?" Maya suggested, actually starting to have fun. Plus she had good feelings about this one.

"Looks cute!" Tori said, always being the first to run into the store; dragging Zig, as usual.

30 minutes had passed.

"We've gone through about _nine-hundred ninety nine_ dresses." Tristan groaned. Tori pouted and nodded. Zig was spacing out.

Suddenly Maya emerged from the dressing room.

"Hold the phone." Tristan stood up to meet Maya.

"Well?" Maya asked, knowing she looked stunning.

"Wow," Tori's mouth held agape for a moment and then dissolved into her usual bright and shining smile. "You look ADORBS!" she finally let out.

Maya couldn't stop smiling. If they loved it, and she loved it, then Cam was _sure _to love it.

"Look's nice Maya." Zig simply said, trying not to cross boyfriend boundaries.

"Well _what_ are we waiting for?" Tristan said, trying to keep his composure. "Take that thing of and ring it up because we found your new 'partaaay' dress!"

Suddenly Maya was feeling powerful, sexy even. She grinned brightly and allowed herself to let loose a bit...


	5. Chapter 5 Cam

Chapter 5 – Cam

_Hello readers~ Just so some of you aren't confused, this part happens at the same time as the mall scene in the previous chapter, only it's in Cam's POV. Stay tuned and have patience; there are a few more chapters to come :3._

"EAST SIDE." Barked the coach. Immediately all of the Ice Hounds, clad in hockey uniform and holding their sticks like warriors going into battle, raced to the east side of the ice rink.

"WEST SIDE." Barked the coach again, and the Hounds obliged.

"EAST."

"WEST."

Cam was breathing heavier now. He closed his eyes as he skated with all of his might to the other side of the rink.

"Five more guys let's go!" Coach bellowed.

_Just five more…_ Cam reassured himself calmly.

On the fifth lap, Coach held up his right hand. "That's it!" he said and left the rink's bleachers to return to his office.

Cam removed his helmet and bite guard, and gasping for air skated to the closest exit of the rink. He felt as if some guys on the team were talking to him, but Cam could only focus on getting the rest of his gear off into his locker and going home to retire for the day. Not only did they have to do warm-ups, but after practice games they had to do warm-downs as well.

After practice, Cam walked "home". He was living with another family so he could go to Degrassi and pursue his hockey career; something that he didn't even really want to do.

On his walk, Cam tried to focus on the positive. Focus on how well he was doing in school, how he would see his family soon enough on the upcoming vacation, on Maya.

Maya.

Cam had never had a girlfriend before, much less met a girl so down to earth. At one point he'd thought that she were only with him for his success, but she'd proven him wrong. He had the sudden urge to call her.

The phone rang twice before she picked up.

_"Hello?" _

"Maya!" Cam said with stifled excitement. He calmed down a bit. "H- how are you… and why are you whispering?"

_"Oh.. uh, can I call you back?" _she said with haste in her voice._ "I'm really glad you called but this is kind of a bad time." _

_"Ugh! We've gone through about nine-hundred ninety nine dresses."_

"Was that Tristan?" Cam asked.

_"Yeah… I'm at the mall, I've already kept them waiting long enough… I'll call you tonight for sure."_

"Okay. Can't wait." Cam said, waiting for Maya to hang up. When he was sure she did, he sighed and continued walking.

Once home, Cam went straight up to his room and sprawled his homework out onto his bed. He lay on his stomach, pencil in hand, trying to focus.

Every few minutes Cam would pick up his phone and check the screen. No calls. No messages. He was beginning to feel stressed. One minute he feels like he needs space, now he can't stand it. He began to breathe heavier. He ran his hand through his hair and started pacing his room. He took deep breaths trying to stop his attacks from coming.

45 minutes had passed when...

_Brrring Brrring._

Cam opened his eyes and sat up from the floor. He then walked over to his phone and picked it up. He wasted no time answering.

"Hey," he smiled, though she could not see him.

"Hey Cam!" Maya replied. "Sorry about earlier, I was at the mall and-"

"No it's okay, you don't have to explain. You're here now aren't you?" he joked.

They both laughed.

"I can't wait to see you at the party, Maya. I'm glad I invited you." Cam said on a serious note.

"Did you have doubts?" Maya asked, playing it off as a joke and trying to hide her profound curiosity. He made it seem as if he struggled with the decision...

"No I just…" Cam started. He was getting ready to tell Maya the truth. "No. No doubts. I was just unsure if you'd want to go or not." Cam said, changing his mind.

"Of course I would!" Maya breathed a sigh of relief. "And besides, even if I didn't I wouldn't reject you in any way to hurt you Cam. You're my boyfriend, remember?" Maya giggled.

Cam smiled. "Yes, I remember." He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

_Maya, get downstairs for dinner. _

"Well it's dinner's time and I have to go. But I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Maya said brightly, he smiled fading when she waved her hand dismissively at Katie, who was still in the doorway making kissy faces at her little sister before obeying her wishes.

"Yeah," Cam understood. "Tomorrow." he gave a half-smile.

"Bye…" Maya said, her words not quite settling in. She wondered if she should tell Cam she loves him…

Is it too soon?

"Bye…" Cam staggered as well, but not for long.

He hung up before he could think about it any longer.

Maya relaxed her shoulders and stared at her phone for a while.

_Call Ended._

She got up and went down to dinner.

Cam lay on the floor and stared at the ceiling. A tear fell from his left eye and he furiously wiped it away. It angered him that he would cry... Why would he feel the need to? He then flipped back onto his bed to complete his assignments. He just wanted to forget about everything.


	6. Chapter 6 The Party Part One

Chapter 6 – The Party (Part One)

_Thank you all for being so patient~_

Maya walked up the stairs of Degrassi High.

As usual-

"Maaaaya," Tristan fake-yelled. "So did you call Cam and get your boyfriend fix last night?"

"Sorta." Maya shrugged and continued to her locker.

"Well anyway, I was wondering how you're gonna get to the party." Tristan said.

"I don't know. I figured my mom would take me…" Maya said, realizing that she had not even thought about this.

"Okay so that means she'll be picking you up too? Maya you can't let your mom take you. What if you're about to do something naughty and she catches you? You're better off asking Katie." Tristan said questioningly, almost as if thinking out loud.

"Naughty?!" Maya almost yelled. She hushed her tone. "No Tristan. You know that's not me."

"Maya!" Tori came skipping over, grabbing hold of Maya's open locker door.

"Can we come over and fix you up before the party tonight?" Tori asked as if Maya had much of a choice.

"Yeah sure!" Maya said with little enthusiasm. Don't get her wrong, she wanted very much to go to the party, but she was nervous. She had never been to a highschool party before. What would happen? Would she do something she didn't want to do? All of a sudden Dallas's words rung through her mind:

_Just bring _that_ attitude to the party, and you'll have fun too._

What attitude was he talking about?, Maya thought.

At the lunch table that day, Maya found a bit of courage that made her stand up to Dallas, whereas normally she would have just sat there and brushed his words off.

"I guess I'll just have to bring the attitude," Maya said.

"What?" Tori asked, confused.

"Oh," Maya squeezed her eyes and shook her head briefly. "Nothing, nothing." She waved it off, thinking something as stupid as saying thoughts outloud only happened in movies.

Just then, Cam walked down the hallway. He smiled and did a half-wave in Maya's direction.

"Hey Maya," Cam said, continuing to his destination.

Maya squeezed her books tight and said Hi back. Oh Cam.

Tristan and Tori exchanged knowing glances. They then dragged Maya off to the next class.

~Later that day~

"Try pink." Tori said, guiding Tristan.

"Okay…" Tristan said skeptically, trying to blend multicolored eyeshadow onto Maya's lids.

She groaned. This whole make-up thing wasn't really her.

"So Maya," Tristan said while keeping his focus on the shadow. "Did Katie agree to take you?"

"Yeah but… Ow!" Maya snapped, "Don't poke my eye out!"

"Yes, but?" Tristan said, growing impatient.

"But I have a curfew. 9:30." Maya said, becoming disappointed all over again.

"Ew that's early," Tori said. "But better that than your _mom _taking you."

"Why couldn't I just get a ride with Cam again?" Maya asked.

"Because!" Tristan and Tori said at the same time. "If he picks you up, he'll see how cute you look before you get to the party. Then it wont be as romantic as you walking in like some sexy vixen from wonderland!" Tristan continued.

"I know I don't know anything about this but," Zig pulled the headphones off of his ears and onto his neck, sitting up on Maya's bed, "you should probably match the eyeshadow with the dress." He suggested, gawking at the bright pink and blue mess on Maya's face.

Tristan and Tori looked at each other, and then to Maya.

"Hmm…" they said, rubbing their chins playfully, and then looked back at each other.

"Good idea Zig." Tristan said briefly, almost disappointed that Zig had cut into his fun.

"It was just a guess. Don't girls like to match or something." Zig said, pulling his headphones back on, trying to act as if he didn't care. Tori threw an impressed smile in his direction.

A palette of eye shadow and a bottle of makeup remover later, Tori and Tristan had finally created what they had thought was a masterpiece.

"Okay Maya, you look beautiful. Now let's hurry up." Tristan said hastily, "We only have 2 hours left until the party."

"Two hours? That's kind of a lot of time..." Maya said, wondering if she was missing something.

"Yes but we have lots to do Maya!" Tori backed up Tristan. "Hair, nails…" she counted off on her fingers.

"Oh gosh…" Maya said, but secretly she was enjoying the spontaneous makeover. She hoped Cam would like it, too.

An hour later, Maya pulled the dress over her head. Her hair, nails and makeup were all completed. Not to mention the 4-inch black suede heels Tori had brought over for her to wear.

"Well?" Maya said to Tori, who was in the bathroom with her as she changed.

"Fab!" Tori squeeled. The girls left the bathroom and went back to the room where the boys awaited them.

"Wonderful!" Tristan clapped his hands together. Zig smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Maya smiled brightly as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror on her closet door. Tori had blown her hair out until it was bone straight, and then twisted a braid at the side of her head, which cascaded down to meet the rest of the loose hairs just at the base of her shoulder. Her dress was a skin-tight mini dress striped with small black bars and large white ones. The sleeves ended just past her elbow, and had a low scoop-neck collar that showed just enough cleavage (which, of course, was amplified by a push-up.)

There was no denying that Maya felt sexy. She walked a few steps forward to hug her friends, only to result in her tripping and bringing Tristan down with her. Tori gasped and then burst out laughing.

"Maya you can't walk in those heels." Tori stated, giggling to herself all the while.

Maya grunted and stood up. "Can so." She said, slightly jokingly. She tried a few more steps and stumbled, but did not fall.

Progress?

"Maya stop. It takes practice. You're going to look like a fool in front of Cam." Tristan held up a hand and got back up from the ground.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Maya said dejectedly.

"Wear flats? Or low heels?" Tristan offered.

"Go with flats. Low heels are like _training bras._" Tori threw in.

Maya sighed but it was okay. Nothing else had gone wrong. Her hair, outfit, nails and makeup still looked great.

"Okay then!" Maya smiled brightly.

Katie poked her head into the room, eyeing Maya.

"Just who do you think you're getting all sexy for?" she asked jokingly with one hand on her hip.

"No one, I'm just looking fab for the party." Maya smiled fiercely at her sister, doing a sexy catwalk turn.

"Well, okayyy…" Katie said, holding up two hands in defense and leaving the room.

"That means it's time to go." Maya said, decoding her sister's actions for her friends.

"Well what are we waiting for!" Tori said, standing up and dragging Zig off of the bed.

Maya smiled and started down the stairs and out the doors of her home.

Her and her friends piled into the car, Zig sitting up front, and waited for Katie to start the car.

Tristan, Tori and Maya all squealed excitedly in the backseat.

"Seatbelts, you over-excited freaks." Katie joked.

Maya rolled her eyes at her, but inside, she couldn't be more happy in this moment.

Ten minutes had passed and finally the car had pulled up at the party.

"Nine. Thirty." Katie said, looking back at her sister with a serious face. "This is an Ice Hound party and I don't want you there when it gets out of hand. You're lucky I'm even taking you."

"Okayokay" Maya said, already opening the car door. Tori and Tristan piled out as well.

"You guys are going too? I thought I was taking you home?" Katie asked.

"Nono we'll be fine." Tristan said with a smile.

"I should actually be getting home," Zig said.

"Aww, Ziggy poo…" Tori said with a pout.

"I got things to do," he said back to her, sticking his head out the window and allowing her to come over and plant a quick kiss on his lips.

Katie rolled her eyes and started to drive off. She had driven forward only an inch before stopping the car and giving Maya a look. Maya shot one back.

"Sister brain waves or something," Tristan concluded. "Anyway let's _go._" He dragged Maya up the driveway of Dallas's Tudor home. They could already feel the loud bass of the music inside vibrating the ground beneath them.

"Are you guys actually coming with me?" Maya asked.

"Well, you go in first. We'll find a way to sneak in." Tristan smiled.

"Yeah, by the looks of it from out here, no one will even notice us," Tori added, "the music is too loud and the lights are too…"

"Flashy." Tristan finished. "So go!" he gave Maya a push.

She stumbled forward. Maya looked back and saw that her sister was gone. She suddenly felt overpowered. Nine Thirty. Psh.

Maya threw back her hair, opened the door, and sauntered inside.


	7. Chapter 7 The Party Part Two

_Guys, I feel very bad for the long delay, but after much waiting the second part is finally up! My apologies, so I made it very long for you, if you still have interest. Thank you for reading and the end will come soon!_

Chapter 7 – The Party (Part Two)

As Maya walked past the threshold of Ice Hound Mike Dallas's home, she could barely see anything. The fog machine at the entrance of the door proved to create a confusing effect, which wore off as she walked further into the house, through the corridor, and into the large living room where the "dance floor" was situated. Unfortunately, Maya was disoriented by the unexpected effects and had lost her irresistible look and feel. She looked around the living room as if she had just woken up from a dream.

"Well look who it is!" Dallas approached her and put his arm on the wall next to her. He smelled as if he'd had one or two drinks. "You look nice."

Maya regained confidence. "Yeah, you're lucky I showed." She teased and smiled at the jock.

"Ooooooh," Dallas remarked and drank down whatever was in his cup. "Have fun." He winked and walked off.

Maya felt a bit empowered. Finally the thought of being invited to a legitimate party had sunk in. She smiled a bit to herself and remembered her whole point in being here.

_Where's Cam? _She thought. She searched the sea of kids in the living room. She walked around for a while and suddenly remembered Tori and Tristan. She went to the kitchen and looked out the back door. Of course, there they were.

"Are you guys gonna come in or stay in that bush all night?" Maya harshly whispered, checking behind her every few seconds.

"Yeah we'll be up in a sec!" Tristan whispered back. "Did you find Cam?"

Maya sighed a little, "No, not yet," she said, looking behind her again.

"Okay well we-" Tori started, but then yelped, grabbed Tristan and disappeared once more back into the bushes.

"Maya?" said Cam from behind her.

"Oh! Cam! Hey!" Maya smiled and shut the door, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Wow Maya. You look... awesome." Cam said, hoping his nervousness wasn't too obvious.

"Thanks," she blushed. "So do you."

The two stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"So do you want to dance?" Maya pushed forward. She wanted to have a change from the norm today. She wanted to let loose.

"Uh, yes, of course!" Cam exclaimed, took Maya by the hand and led her to the living room.

There, Maya took the lead and pulled Cam seductively into the crowd of people. As electronic music blared through the speakers, Maya and Cam danced and had fun for a few minutes, enjoying each others company more than ever, when Maya looked up and saw Tori waving for her to come over.

"I'll be right back," Maya said and squeezed Cam's hand once more before walking over to her hiding friends.

"What is it?" Maya said, feeling a mix of annoyance and curiosity.

"We got in!" Tori and Tristan squealed at each other.

"Yep, and no one even noticed." Tristan said proudly.

"Okay?" Maya said, "You called me over for that?"

"Uh, yeah." Tori rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Come on let's dance!" Tristan dragged Tori back to where Maya had just come.

Maya decided to let this one go, for the sake of enjoying herself at the party.

Just as Maya was walking back to the living room, Dallas appears.

"So did you find your boyfriend?" he asked, handing her a cup.

"Yeah, and what is this?" Maya asked, smelling the cup. Rum.

"Party juice!" Dallas laughed. "Drink up!"

"Uh, no thank you." Maya said, handing the cup back to him. But just then, she looked over at Cam.

Some skinny, blonde puck bunny girl was dancing with him. Maya raged.

Dallas looked where she was looking.

"Oooh. That can't be good…." He said, drunk. "But I have, theee, perfect remedy. Party juice will fix it!"

Only moments after Dallas had said that, eyes still on that skank, Maya grabbed the cup and took a large swig from it. Before Dallas could even respond, she was walking Cam's way.

"Excuse me?" Maya tapped unidentified puck bunny on the shoulder.

She turned to Maya with a nasty expression. "Can I help you?" she scoffed.

"Um, actually you can. By leaving my boyfriend alone?" Maya said as she shoved her to the side rudely.

The girl held her hands up in sarcastic defense and turned away.

"Sorry about that Maya. I wasn't edging her on or-" Cam defended.

"No, nothing to worry about!" Maya waved it off.

"Well, I'm sorry anyway." Cam smiled.

Maya laughed and began dancing with Cam again. They held hands and did silly jigs. They pretended to be rockstars and impersonated gogo dancers, smiling at each other all the while as the fake fog ran at their feet and the music took them to another world. Cam held Maya around the waist and spun her gracefully like a princess, and in the moment, that's exactly what she felt like.

They started to dance with random people and even joined in a bit with Tori and Tristan for some made-up group dancing. The two were having so much fun that they had lost sight of each other in the sea of people.

Maya laughed to herself and pulled herself free from her dance partner, a boy she'd learned was named Troy, and calmed down a bit to search for Cam. She saw Tori and Tristan dancing and laughing, and another couple next to her was dancing with cups in hand. She was loving every bit of this feeling of lightheaded bliss. It was almost euphoric.

"Hey, mind if I...?" Maya took one of their cups without waiting for an answer. She took a gulp and began dancing around the dance floor by herself, half looking for Cam, half not.

She drank the last bit and let the cup fall to the floor.

Finally Cam reappeared.

"It seems like we lost each other for a sec there!" Cam shouted over the music with a smile.

"No I'm not gonna lose you Cam!" Maya said and began spinning and dancing again.

"What?" Cam asked with a half-laugh, only slightly concerned with what she had said.

Maya got closer and closer to Cam, practically rubbing on him as the Hip Hop beat blared through the speakers.

Soon she turned around, her back facing his front, and began to press herself against him, feeling his warmth against her, not caring who might have been watching in that moment.

Cam tried to keep up, but he began to get nervous. He didn't know what had gotten into Maya, but he wasn't going to let her down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to sway his body to match hers. Maya lulled her head back onto his shoulder and seductively lowered her body to the ground and brought it back up, all the while against Cam, who was enjoying his state of confusion.

Suddenly Maya stopped and said,

"Come with me?"

"Sure but where?"

"Just come."

Maya led Cam up the stairs of Dallas's home, opening doors and peeking inside. Cam followed.

Eventually the two found an empty room at the far end of the hallway with trophies and pictures of Dallas, recently and of him as a baby.

"What are we doing in here?" Cam asked, hoping that he was wrong about what he expected Maya to suggest they do.

"Nothing," she giggled and backed Cam up onto Dallas's bed after shutting the door behind her.

Cam tried to smile.

Within a few moments Maya had Cam on the bed in the center of the room, and began to kiss him gently. Cam was taken by surprise, but followed her lead nonetheless. She took his hands and placed them on her sides. Cam hesitated; how could something so wrong feel so right? He couldn't hold back any longer, and grabbed a tight hold of Maya. He pulled her onto him and the two lay on the bed, making out.

Seven minutes had passed when Maya stopped and looked up at the clock. Tipsy as she was, she had still remembered her promise to Katie about 9:30. It was 9:17.

"Is something wrong?" Cam asked.

"It's just…" Maya started. Immediately she began to remember how trapped she felt when she was innocent little Maya. Just a niner. She could never compete with girls like that blonde bitch that tried to make a move at Cam.

"Yeah?" Cam asked, worried that he had done something wrong.

"I just wanted to kick it up a notch." Maya mustered up more courage with the help of the drinks. She went back in for a kiss from Cam, which continued until five minutes later when Maya began to tuck at Cam's shirt.

"Uh.." Cam gently pulled her hand away.

"What is it?" Maya asked. "Don't you want to?" she smiled.

"Want to _what_, Maya?" Cam asked, a bit frustrated.

"Ykno.." Maya laughed.

"Maya have you been drinking? I mean, I smelled it on you, even tasted it but I didn't think you would do that.." Cam confessed.

"What? No. Cam, I wouldn't hurt you. Actually, I think I love you." Maya said.

Cam's heart skipped a beat. "Love me?"

"Yes Cam. I loooooove you," she laughed, influenced by the alcohol.

"Well.." Cam swallowed. "I love you, too."

"Good. Then let's do this, it's okay." Maya said as she leaned in to kiss him again.

For some reason Cam felt safer. He allowed Maya to remove his shirt, and even slipped his hand up her dress and pulled it up over her waist.

Some time had passed when,

"Maya?!"

Cam and Maya froze in their positions. At this point Maya's dress was pulled way up to her waist and Cam's belt was unbuckled and loose.

"Maya?" Tori burst the door open and stood in the doorway, mouth agape.

"Where is sh-" Tristan walked in.

Body on body. Mouth on mouth. Hand on butt.

Maya rolled off of Cam and fixed her dress quickly. Cam lay there, held in place by some unknown force.

"What are you doing Maya." Tristan wrinkled his brow and took a step back.

"Um, I don't…" Maya started, drowsily. She looked over at Cam, who lay there for a few more moments before flinching back into reality and picking his shirt up off of the floor. He walked from the room, embarrassed.

Dallas walked in moments later, pointing his thumb backwards at Cam who had just passed him. "Shirtless boy was on my bed?"

Maya sighed and looked over at the time. 10:15.

"Sorry to kick you out of your own room but." Tristan sassed and pushed Dallas out, locking the door after him. He and Tori then walked slowly over to Maya and sat on either side of her on the bed.

"Ugh, Maya have you been drinking." Tori asked. "I can smell it."

"Just a little bit" she let out a few tired giggles.

"Well I mean," Tristan put a hand on her leg and offered false sympathy, "It could be worse. You could've been in here with Dallas or something."

"She doesn't seem _that _drunk, Tris." Tori said, waving him off. "We have to go. Your sister is waiting. We couldn't even find you."

"I don't know why we didn't think sooner to look upstairs," Tristan admitted. "But one second you were dancing with Cam and the next second, not."

"I don't wanna go hooooome!" Maya whined.

The two looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and dragged Maya out of the room and down the stairs.

As they passed through the crowd of teens, there was no sign of Cam.

"Bye Cam!" Maya yelled anyway.

"See ya later, ya damn niners!" Dallas called out as they left the house.

"Dallas who invited them?" asked a girl that had been on Dallas the whole night.

"Wasn't me," Dallas shrugged, drunken, and staggered back to the party.

Tori and Tristan sighed and paused at the doorway. Tristan slapped Maya lightly across the face a few times.

"Hey. Earth to Maya," he said. "We're about to get in your sister's car, and she's gonna ask you why you weren't out by 9:30 like you promised, and we don't want her to know you were drinking, so just shut up and let us do all the talking."

"Okaywhateverwhere'sCam?" Maya said quickly.

"Okay let's go" Tori said to Tristan, ignoring her.

The trio piled into the backseat of Katie's car.

As they discreetly buckled Maya in,

"No one's sitting up front?" Katie questioned, half jokingly and rhetorically, and started up the car.

A couple of minutes into the car ride and Katie spoke up.

"So what happened to 9:30 huh?" she asked, looking back at the three of them in the rearview.

"Well it _was _a party Katie." Tristan quickly said. Tori nodded. "I mean, hot guys. Who wants to leave at 9:30?"

"Hm." Katie accepted with slight reluctance, letting it go.

Tristan and Tori sighed relief.

Maya rubbed her eyes, and then fell asleep on Tori's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8 New Beginnings

**Chapter 8 – New Beginnings**

Maya rubbed her head as she sat up in bed. She looked at her bedroom floor. Tori and Tristan were piled into a heap of pillows and blankets in the middle of her room.

"Urgggg…" Maya groaned.

Tori and Tristan stayed put.

"Urrrrrrggggg." Maya groaned again, slightly louder.

Still asleep, Tori shuffled around, pushing her foot onto Tristan's face. Tristan snored.

"I SAID URGGG!" Maya shouted. Tristans eyes shot open as he spit and splurted, pushing Tori's bare foot from his face.

"Mmph?" Tori said.

"Maya what is it?" Tristan said, trying to push the rest of Tori's body off of him.

"I don't know.. You tell me." Maya rubbed her eyes and turned to dangle her legs off of the side of the bed.

"What? Do you have a hangover or something?" Tristan said sitting up.

"No… I wasn't that drunk," Maya snapped. "I'm just a little disoriented."

"Oh, well. You'll wish you were too drunk to remember, _when_ you remember." Tristan gave a little laughing snort and lay back down.

"Hey.. aren't those are mine?" Maya asked, pointing a lazy finger to Tori's sleepwear.

"Yesyes," Tristan waved her question off, "but the more important matter is do you remember what happened last night?! Maya you were a totally different person."

Maya sighed, "Yeah, I know."

She stared at the wall for a bit.

"I guess I found out what high school parties can be like after all huh…"

"No," Tristan started with a giggle. "The only thing you found out is what kind of drunk you are. 'The Lover'" Tristan laughed. Tori giggled under the covers.

"Hey! It's not funny! I'm worried about Cam." Maya tried to suppress her laughter and succeeded. She wondered if she should call him or not. Maya was wide awake now.

She thought. The last time she saw him, he was running away from her after their-

"Hot and steamy make-out session!" Tori pulled the covers from her face to reveal her tired voice and tired eyes. She yawned as she ended her sentence.

Tristan laughed. "Maya we're never letting this go."

Maya rolled her eyes a bit and bit her thumb nail. After a few minutes she stood up and put on her glasses. She opened her phone. No calls or messages.

There was a knock on the door.

"Heeeey," Katie poked her head in. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Not really," Maya said as she stared at the floor. She wondered if her sister knew what she was up to last night.

"Okay," Katie shrugged and turned to leave.

"What? Are you crazy Maya? We're starving." Tristan declared as he practically carried Tori's lifeless body to the Matlin's kitchen. Maya decided to follow behind.

At the table were pancakes, scrambled eggs and turkey bacon strips. Suddenly Tori was wide awake.

"Deeelicious pancakes Ms. Matlin." Tori nodded as she chewed. Tristan opened his eyes wide and nodded as well, going for seconds.

Maya ate a cut of her pancakes only so she didn't look suspicious. She was hungry, but thinking about Cam and last night made her too anxious to fully enjoy her meal. She looked over at Katie, who was alternating between taking bites and texting on her phone. Probably Jake, she thought.

Maya's phone went off for a text message. She dropped her fork and scrambled to pick it up.

"Tristiepoo: Hey cheer up! We could just go over to Cam's house today."

Maya's stomach dropped. It was only Tristan. She replied, annoyed for no good reason. Tristan looked down at his phone, making sure to use his free hand to shovel more food into his mouth.

"MayMat: Sure."

Tristan showed the text to Tori and then looked up at her with a disappointed look. She could tell he'd expected excitement, or even gratitude, but Maya just felt too bad. What was she even thinking. It was all that stupid, pig-headed jock's fault.

"Ugh. Mike Dallas." Maya said under her breath. Katie's eyes looked up at her, her head still facing her phone in her lap. Maya bit bacon and gave a weak smile.

Suddenly a phone went off, breaking the tension. Maya doubtfully glanced over at her own. It stopped ringing and Tori shouted, "ZIGGIE!" as she shuffled out of the dining room and into the hallway.

Maya knew it was going to be a long day.

Afterwards, the trio found themselves clean, dressed, and walking down the sidewalk on Maya's street.

"We're coming now," Tori said with a smile on her face, still on the phone with Zig. Tristan walked with his hands in the pockets of his trench coat and a red nose.

"It's kinda cold today…" he said to no one in particular.

"Yeah," Maya said.

"Okay bye~" Tori said with the smile still plastered on her face as she hung up the phone. "We turn here," Tori pointed and herded them to the left.

Eventually they came up to the convenience store that Zig lived above. Tori rang the bell and two minutes later, out came Zig. He smiled at and hugged Tori, then put his arm around her shoulder as they walked away from the door.

"So, how was the party," Zig asked, trying to spark a conversation.

Tori and Tristan looked at Maya without waiting for a reaction, and then at each other. They tried to hide their chuckles under their breath but it was obvious that they found something funny.

"What did I say?" Zig looked around, confused.

"So where to now?" Maya asked to ruin the moment, already knowing but just wanting to hear it from someone else.

"Well, I guess Cam's house now?" Tristan said and looked at Tori and Zig. Tori smiled and nodded and Zig gave a "sure-why-not" shrug.

Maya felt excitement somewhere deep inside her that was masked with anxiousness and fear.

The four walked on, talking and joking until they reached Cam's house.

Cam hadn't left his bed since morning. When he woke up, all he wanted to do was stare at the ceiling. He sighed, and began to even feel frustrated with his confusion of the night before. Like Maya, he too was indecisive about calling her. He didn't know what to say. What if Maya was mad at him for leaving? But he just couldn't handle the intensity of the moment. He _had _to leave.

Once he had settled on the idea that Maya was upset with him, Cam sat up and put his head in his hands. His anxiety was worsening, and becoming a true problem. He got up and paced his room a bit, all the while eyeing his hockey stick. This was all hockey's' fault. Had he not been on the team, he wouldn't have lost Maya. He wouldn't be embarrassed by his stupid teammates, and worst of all, he wouldn't have had to leave his family back home.

Cam couldn't hold back tears of frustration, and he hated when they appeared. It made him feel weak. He didn't like to feel weak. He knows he has to be strong for his team.

For his family.

For Maya.

Stress swelled up inside of his chest like an inflating balloon as he grabbed the hockey stick, ready to smash it through the window in a desperate attempt to release this condensed mess of emotions that he felt. Instead, in the prime heat of the moment, he threw the stick down and cursed anything and everyone. Why does everything always have to mean so much to him?

The doorbell rang, but Cam barely heard it. He just sat on the floor with his back against the bed, looking out the window and trying to control his severe anxiety.

"Oh hello guys, come on in, Cam is upstairs." Cam's host mother told the four.

"Thank you," each of them said at once, making their way into the living room.

"Uh, you guys stay down here. I'll be back." Maya said almost immediately after they'd step foot on the carpet.

"No recaps of last night!" Tristan said when he was sure the host mother was out of hearing range. Tori rolled her eyes and motioned encouragingly for Maya to go. Zig scratched his head.

As she climbed the spiraling stairs of Cam's home, she thought of all the things she would say when she saw him. She hoped he wasn't upset. Oh she _really_ hoped he wasn't angry with her.

She approached his bedroom door and stood there, preparing herself to knock. She lifted her hand to the door.

Cam lifted his head as he heard a knock on the door. He cleared his throat and wiped his face on his shirt sleeve.

"Uhh," he said as he stood and wiped his hands on his shirt. "Come in," his voice cracked a bit and he cleared his throat once more.

The door slowly peeked open and he heard Maya's voice call "Cam?"

Cam's heart pounded. "Maya?" he walked over to the door and opened it fully. "What're you doing here?"

Maya's heart pounded now too. He sounded mad, she thought. Maybe she should just go.

"Nothing.. I don't know." She tripped on her own words and thoughts. "I'll just go." She said reluctantly, hoping he would pull her back in.

"Wait, no, why would you leave?" Cam said, getting more and more nervous by the second.

Maya shrugged and walked back into the room and sat on a beanbag. Cam closed the door behind her and sat on the floor next to her.

"Cam, look," she started, thinking of what exactly it was that she wanted to say.

"No, you don't have to explain," he said. There was a pause. Maya looked at the floor.

"What happened at the party, happened already," Cam continued. "It wasn't a big deal anyway, we just kissed."

Maya looked up at him. She felt like he wasn't being… wholehearted.

"Well it was much more than that," Maya said softly. "I mean we kinda almost…" she paused.

"I know." Cam filled in for her.

More pauses.

"Sorry I walked out," Cam started again. Maya shrugged.

"I thought you were mad at me," they said at the same time, and then laughed a little.

"Well, I wasn't," Maya said. "Mad at you, I mean," she clarified. "But I just wish I could take back some of that night."

"Don't worry about it," Cam reassured her.

The two sat there for a few minutes. Maya began to think about everything.

"But…" she started.

"What is it?" Cam asked.

"I remember telling you something." Maya said shyly.

"Huh?" Cam nervously smiled a little to hide his confusion.

"I said I loved you." Maya said quickly.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that." Cam said, remembering saying it back too. "Did you mean it, or were you just…"

"I," she cut him off, "I think I might have," she said awkwardly.

"I know I did." Cam said, suddenly serious. Maya looked at him and for the first time since she'd seen him had noticed that something was off. Cam looked sad and tired. Anxious.

Maya couldn't reply in words. Instead she leaned over and hugged Cam with all her heart. Slowly tears streamed out of Cam's eyes and it frustrated him once more.

"Stupid tears," he said, backing out of the hug to wipe them. Maya pulled his hands away and told him it was okay. Cam at first struggled with her, but then gave in. He began crying on Maya's shoulder, telling her all about his stress; his worries and his fears. Maya was as supportive as she could be. She held him and rubbed his head and assured him that she would be there for him; that the struggle wouldn't be for much longer.

Cam never wanted to let go. Neither did Maya. The two sat there, bodies together, for quite some time. Suddenly Cam released his grip enough to be face to face with her, held her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Thank you," he said, their foreheads touching, looking down.

Maya was tearing up a bit herself. "For what?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"For.. just being... you." He laughed a bit. She laughed too.

"My friends are still downstairs," she threw in there with a smile, sniffled, and wiped her eyes.

"Shall we?" Cam stood and held his hand out to her. As she smiled and reached up to grab it he pulled his hand away.

"A bit too slow," he joked. Maya laughed and started to get up herself when Cam swooped down and picked her up.

"No princess of mine should ever set foot on the ground." He declared with a mockingly royal voice.

"That's right," Maya said matter-of-factly, wiping Cam's face dry.

The two walked down the hallway and descended the staircase to meet their friends.

"Hey I thought I said no recaps!" Tristan fake-shouted. "That took _forever_."

"Yeah man, I'm starved." Zig said, receiving the typical nudge from Tori.

"Lets go to the dot!" Tori said, always more excited than she needed to be.

"Sure." Maya said as Cam set her down, mimicking her text from earlier.

Tristan rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

The five friends walked on to the Dot Grill to get burgers and do teenage things for the rest of their Saturday afternoon.

Cam and Maya walked next to each other, while Tori hitched a ride on Tristan's back and Zig trailed behind, listening to his iPod. Things felt right. The anxiety didn't bother Cam anymore, as long as he was with Maya. Maya no longer felt the need to impress, as long as she was with Cam.

"It's so cold out here!" Tristan groaned.

"Onward!" Tori shouted, still on his back.

"Zig, will you _please_ take your _crazy_ girlfriend." Tristan faked annoyance.

"What?" Zig said, unable to hear anything through his music.

"Ugh, nevermind." Tristan laughed. They all laughed.

"Onward!" Tori yelled again.

And onward they went.


End file.
